


Tied Up Spiders

by rustyredbabe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Mind Control, Sexual Content, Tentacles, Xeno, black - Freeform, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustyredbabe/pseuds/rustyredbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narguer (French) - Mocking someone when you have the advantage over them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up Spiders

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]  
AG: Godd8mnit Rose. Just help me untie these stupid ropes.  
AG: I swear I will tie you up even crazier and wilder ways if you don’t.  
TT: I’m almost 800% sure that you would have tried anyways.  
TT: But, you’re definitely in a very interesting situation. Are you sure you’d like my help?  
AG: Listen, 8sshole. You 8etter get your stupid 8londe 8o8 over here. Also, 8 is MY thing.  
TT: Magic word, Miss Serket?  
AG: Please, Lalonde.  
TT: I’ll be right over.  
arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]

You smirk as she leaves the chat, the poor Serket has herself all tied up and can’t get out. She could mind-control another troll to type for her but not untie herself? What a trouble.  
Getting up, you think about how she came to you. She’s probably all riled up and in heat. You know that usually that’s supposed to make trolls be as excited as they can be for a release of their sexual troubles, but Vriska had too much pride to tell you that. Why should you give her this well-needed release to easily?  
You rush to the cerulean blooded troll’s hive. The door’s unlocked; what a pitiful troll. Too bad she’s too much of a bitch for your pity.  
Interrupting your thoughts is a, “Um, H8LLLLOOOO? Get your stupid ass over here and help me.”  
You only complete one side of the request, standing over her. She’s blushing too. So of course, you lean over to hold her chin and give her a wet kiss.  
"You’re so cute when you’re tied up," you whisper, biting her ear and grabbing her shoulders.  
She wraps her untied legs around you. Ohohoho, she does want this. Listening to her silent beg, you sit in her lap and continue to kiss her roughly.  
Her cheeks are hot and blue, odd combination. But both aspects get more extreme as you grind against her lap. You’ve really got her now. She’s squirming underneath you. She begged dirty things in a quiet, small voice.  
She bucks her hips towards you as her bulge starts to writhe underneath her grey jeans. The cloth is pretty moist now. That bulge needs release badly.  
Vriska gasps for air and says between breaths, “Are you… gonna untie me… or not?”  
You chuckle, “Of course not.” You get out of her lap and brush yourself off. “Good luck finding help with a blue-stained crotch!”  
As you walk away, you hear some loud screaming. Equius will probably be over there in 5 minutes.


End file.
